Hanger devices for cables or other types of linear bodies are known in the art. Metallic hangers are known which are formed from woven or braided wire and oriented into sleeve or tubular-like form with an integrally formed hanger or end support at one end thereof, and adapted to receive electrical cable through the central passageway in the wire hanger, and wherein said end support on the hanger is adapted to be secured to an overhead support and suspend the cable from the overhead support while gripping the associated cable, to prevent tensile loads applied to the cable from being passed along the cable to its connection point, such as, for instance, an electrical junction box. However, such known metallic wire hanger devices are expensive and attachment of the wire hanger device to an overhead support is cumbersome and somewhat time consuming.
It is also known in the prior art to form suspension devices for gripping cords and cable-like members from nonmetallic or plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,890 dated Mar. 20, 1934 and issued to E. A. Waldau and entitled Connection Cable For Electrical Flatirons, Cooking Apparatus, And The Like and U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,717 dated Apr. 17, 1951 and issued to J. A. Snodgrass and entitled Ironing Cord Holder, disclose flexible suspensions for electrical cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,545 dated Mar. 21, 1972 and issued to William E. Freed and entitled Hose Support And Guide, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,320 dated July 11, 1989 and issued to Dale M. Clarke and entitled Cable Hanger For Electrically Powered Mine Vehicles, disclose overhead suspension supports for cable-like members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,252 dated Jan. 11, 1972 and issued to Harrison L. Williams et al and entitled Appliance For Linear Bodies, discloses dead end cable supports embodying helically formed leg portions for encompassing and frictionally gripping associated electrical cord. This patent teaches that the support is preferably formed of plastic but could be fabricated from wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,054 dated June 21, 1988 and issued to Borie Jonsson and entitled Suspension Means For Extension Cords Etc. teaches a flexible plastic suspension article for cords, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,320 dated July 11, 1989 to Dale M. Clarke and entitled Cable Hanger For Electrically Powered Mine Vehicles discloses a power cable hanger for a mine.
However, none of the above prior art teaches the relatively low cost nonmetallic, braided or woven article of the present invention which can be expeditiously formed into a hanger at the site of use, and which is comprised of nonmetallic flexible material woven or braided into elongated tubular or sleeve-like form, and which can be adapted at the site of use for receiving in frictional gripping relation and suspending a cable or like linear body therein, and which can be readily formed at one end at the site, into a loop portion, for securing the hanger device and frictionally gripped cable or like linear body to an overhead support.